Witch Way Now?
Witch Way Now? is the 88th episode of Charmed. Summary The sisters are offered the chance to relinquish their powers by the Angel of Destiny in reward for vanquishing the Source. This becomes extremely tempting when the sisters find out they are being spied on by the FBI and an agent is blackmailing them into finding him a witch hunter. Paige is the only one who is not keen to relinquish her powers, but is overruled by her sisters. Once they find her, they realise they have been tricked and the agent (Jackman) is the real witch hunter and Selena is an innocent witch. They orb to save Selena from being burned at the stake by Jackman, but he has buried an ancient amulet to neutralise their powers. Piper and Paige try to free Selena while Phoebe battles Jackman. Jackman tries to shoot Phoebe, but luckily, Cole, with his new powers from the Demonic Wasteland, teleports in and uses chrono-telekinesis to change Phoebe and Jackman's positions, causing Jackman to be hit by his own bullet, killing him in the process. Cole teleports away again, but not before promising not to give up on him and Phoebe. Piper and Paige save Selena but realize they don't like not having powers and refuse the Angel's offer. Also, Cole begins to appear to Phoebe from the Demonic Wasteland. She astral projects there to tell him it's over and he has to move on but he returns to Earth anyway, with the help of leftover demonic powers. Cole absorbs the powers, kills the Beast of the Demonic Wasteland and keeps absorbing powers until he's able to return to Earth via a fading teleportation to save Phoebe's life. Piper finds out from the Angel that she is pregnant at the end of the episode. Episode Stills 801-04x.jpg 4x22-03.jpg 4x22-01.jpg 4x22-04.jpg 4x22-05.jpg 4x22-06.jpg Behind the Scenes Season_4_BehindScenes.jpg Season_4_BehindScenes2.jpg Season_4_BehindScenes3.jpg 01sssff.jpg 02fgfgfghghgh.jpg 034545454545.jpg 0477h.jpg 054545jh4.jpg 06h4454.jpg 14kjkjk44.jpg 16.jpg Power Usage * Cole uses a TV psychic as a medium to reach out to Phoebe. * Leo / Hover / Himself / Manor * Angel of Destiny / Stop Time / World / Manor * Piper tries to freeze the Angel of Destiny three times. (Failed) * The Angel of Destiny / "Disappear" / Himself / Manor Conservatory * Leo / Orb / Himself / Manor Conservatory * Piper / Freezes / Agent Jackman / Van * Piper attempts to freeze Agent Jackman (failed). * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Paige / Orbs / Piper and Phoebe / Selena's House * Piper / Freezes / Room / Selena's House * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Selena's House * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Selena's House * Piper / Freezes / Room / Selena's House * Paige / Orbs / Piper, Phoebe, and Selena / Selena's House * The Angel of Destiny / "Disappears" / Himself / Manor Attic * Leo / Orbs / Darryl / Manor Attic * Paige / Orbs / Piper and Phoebe / Park * Piper tries to freeze the fire. (failed) * Cole / "Appears" / Himself / Park * Cole switches Phoebe and Agent Jackman * Cole / "Disappears" / Himself / Park * The Angel of Destiny stops time around the world (unseen). * The Angel of Destiny / "Disappears" / Himself / Manor Book of Shadows Scrying for Other objects To Find a Lost Love :Wither My Love :Wherever You Be :Through Time :And Space :Take My Heart :Nearer To Thee Reversal Spell :Return thy love :Wherever she be :Through time and space :Bring her back to me Spells # Phoebe casts the To Find a Lost Love spell to astral project herself to Cole. # Piper and Paige cast the Reversal Spell to astral project Phoebe back to her body. # Phoebe casts the To Find a Lost Love spell to astral project herself to Cole. (unseen). Evils # Agent Jackman, a descendant of a long line of Witch Hunters, working for the FBI. Vanquishes #Cole uses chrono-telekinesis to switch Jackman and Phoebe's positions after Jackman tries to shoot Phoebe, causing him to get hit by his own bullet, killing him. Magical Beings # Angel of Destiny: beyond Piper's powers, # The Beast of the Wasteland: Devours its victims, feeds on the powers and essences of its victims, Magical Locations # The Demonic Wasteland: An astral plane where all vanquished demons end up. Notes thumb|300px|right * When astral projecting by the use of a spell, one needs to be in a circle of five white candles for protection. * This is the first time since Prue died, that Astral Projection is used on the series. * Piper says that the last person they met that could freeze time was a demon, she is probably referring to Tempus, however, it is not known if he could freeze time. * Agent Jackman owns amulets that protect against witchcraft. * This is the fifth episode with the word 'witch' in the title. * Although Cole returns to Earth in this episode through teleportation, he apparently returns to the Demonic Wasteland for more powers until he comes back again in the season 5 premire. * Phoebe already mentioned the "To Find a Lost Love" spell a season before in Wrestling With Demons. * Dakin Matthews who portrays the Angel of Destiny in this episode, guest starred on the show House. In the same episode, Lori Rom also guest starred. Lori was the Original Phoebe Halliwell in the Unaired Pilot. * This episode scored 5.2 million viewers. * Piper learns from the Angel of Destiny that she is pregnant, at the end of the episode. * There was a deleted scene where Leo and Darryl searched the witch hunter's office and they got caught. * The Angel of Destiny continues the door closing tradition of the Charmed season finales by magically shutting the door as he leaves. 422 Category:Season Finales Category:Season 4 Category:Charmed Category:Non-Demonic Episodes